Simain's Perseverance
by Determined Artist
Summary: As a search for Chiro continues, Antauri gets sick. In another world, he has to find his student and get him back before the illness takes control.
1. Chapter 1

"So any luck at _finding the kid?_ " asked Sprx as he walked towards his two comrades, Gibson and Antuari who were staring at the monitor, both of them having serious expressions.

"Negative, _it's been three months now and the scanners still can't picked up his com-link_. This is very disheartening." Gibson informed. "Any luck Antauri?"

The wise simian sigh a bit before he shook his head. "Negative, _I can't sense Chiro's presences_. I 'am afraid, he could be anywhere."

"Geez, I hope he's okay." Otto spoke up as walked towards the group.

"As do we, Otto." the blue monkey said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Chiro sat in a dark jail cell, bind by chains to a wall. "LET ME OUT OF HERE?!" He demeaned with a venomous breath as he struggled around in hopes it would set him free. "WHY ARE YOU KEEPING ME?!"

" _Ah, you have something, I need. Something that will free from this miserable place!_ " A voice echoed within the shadows.

* * *

Back the Super Robot. "I've found something!" mentioned Gibson in front of the monitors. Soon the others rushed to the blue scientist's side.

"What is it?" Sprx demeaned.

"I believe I've found Chiro's last know location. There, in an old, abound part of the city.

"Then what we waiting for? Let's find him!" Otto said with hope and determination in his voice. The others node.

* * *

Once in the area, the monkey team walked around. Shattered windows, broken lumber, crumbling buildings, but no signs of life, leaving the area with a bit of haunting atmosphere. None of it warded-off the simians. Nothing was going to stop them from finding their missing leader. Nothing! "Look at this place?" Nova spoke up. "It's like a ghost town?"

"This place use to been teaming with people, but after some unexplained events, all of its residents just simply disappeared and was never head of again." At that moment, Sprx's body stiffen and his eyes widen, though he tried his best to hide it. Just as Otto awed in amazement, Nova, who brought up the rear, blinked before turning to find Antauri walking a bit slower than her with a slouched back and a slight shade of pink underneath his tired eyes, letting out shallow pants.

"Antauri?" the female simian spoke up with concern in her voice. "Are you okay?"

"I 'am fine."

"Are you sure? You haven't eaten or slept much since Chiro disappeared."

" _Neither have any of you_."

"Hey guys, we found something!" Nova and Antauri dashed towards the rest of their comrades. They gathered in front of an old store, where they saw Gibson pick up something small and broken.

"Is that Chiro's tracker?"

"Indeed. My guess is that, who tooken Chiro, must have noticed this and crushed it."

"So you're saying that the kid gone for good?!"

"Not entirely Sprx. We might find something clues inside in that _store_."

" _Great_." Sprx commented in a sarcastic and a bit of a reluctant tone. After the group head in, they peeked around. As soon as Otto, who walked beside Gibson stopped and lifted up an old, dust covered painting that blown everywhere, the blue monkey sneezed. Meanwhile, Nova searched at another place with Sprx flowed close behind. Just then, she spotted something; a _rectangular mirror_ that was about the size of her with _four clear, colored marbles attached to its corners, one on each corners of the rims._ She soon wiped the dust off of the glass.

As soon as fur did, however the yellow simian stared a bit, she blurted out "What the blazes?"

"What is it, Nova?" Sprx questioned as the males gotten closer. There they saw the class reflecting the same image as that behind them, but without the cyborgs in sight.

"Strange?"

"Uh, we're not vampire's, are we?" asked Otto with a sadden face and his hands held together. It was at this moment that the red monkey's eyes widen once more and grown a slight lighter shade of red as he crept back a bit.

"Negative Otto. Perhaps some close examine nation would provide the answers?"

* * *

 **Author's note:** As you might have guessed this is set way back Season of the Skull with Antauri being the black monkey instead the sliver monkey, so they're not going to know about that fear. Anyways how did I do and fear not I have the next chapter half-way done. It would not take too long to get that posted, unless life throws something at me from unexpected place and ruin those plans. Wish me luck that dose not happen.


	2. Chapter 2

After a while and back at the Super Robot, the team stood around a medical table that held the mirror with its back facing towards the celling, displaying _carved symbols._ "Based on the scanners, these inscriptions are instructions for a portal to another world, _created to hold an evil water spirit that laid destruction decades-ago._ " This made Sprx back-up a bit with wide-eyes.

"You think it gotten Chiro?" Asked Nova.

Just then, Antauri made slight choughs, which he tried to muffle before saying "Hm? I sense Chiro's power primate coming through that portal." in bit of a scratchy voice.

"So how do we get in?"

"Hm? It says here that we must have four souls that represents the traits of _courage, friendship, love, and knowledge the best_ and to stand in one of the mirror's four marbles to open the portal." Gibson informed.

"Great; where are we going to find the people who fit the bill?" Sprx questioned as placed a hand on his forehead.

"Well Sprx, I believe four of us represents one of those character traits, however one of us could go through. Ah, Nova could help me get this mirror on to the floor?"

"Sure." As soon the blue and yellow duo placed the mirror down with its reflective side facing up, Gibson got in front of mirror's jewels, but nothing. He walked towards another, yet same thing. Just as he walked towards the next one, it lowed blue.

"There; I best represents knowledge." he said with a bit of pride as he looked down at the writing beneath the jewel.

"Ou; I want to try!" Otto spoken up. As the green monkey leapt towards a corner, Sprx walked towards another. Just then, the spheres glowed, however it only lasted a few second before they dissipated. "Huh?"

"What just happen?"

"It looks like you two, short of chosen wrong traits." The blue monkey answered as his two male teammates had baffle looks on their faces. "You chose love and courage. Traits that you do have, but doesn't represent you best."

"Here, let me try." commanded Nova as she and Sprx swap places. Soon the marble radiate a bright yellow glow.

"Hm? It seems that you represent courage, Nova... Otto, perhaps it would be best if you stand in front of friendship?"

"Uh? Okay." the green simian agreed while his red fur brother token his place. At that moment, their spheres stared to illuminate the colors green and red and the glass flashed white and illuminated the most out of all of them like a star that lights up on a Christmas tree.

"That just leaves..." Gibson stopped as soon as he and his three comrades turned their heads. The team had been preoccupied with finding their missing leader that it only took now too see that their quiet brother's health decreased a bit more. His fur lost the shine it once had, the flush on his cheek lit a bit more, and the pants and the tiredness in his eyes increased slightly. In short Antrauri did not look good. His allies could tell that inside he felt the same as he appeared or even worse. "... Perhaps you should stay here and rest? We'll find someone else."

" _I would love to, but I 'am the only one who can senses Chiro's presence."_ As much as it worried them, the four knew Antauri had a point. They also knew that their older brother could be quite stubborn when it involves their friend's life is in peril.

"Alright, but do be careful. We don't how long you be in there, nor how long you can last." The black monkey gave nodded and a smile before he walked towards the on to the light. There the glow engulfed him and vanished.

* * *

Once through, Antauri surveyed the area. It appeared to be the same as the one he came from with exception of his friend's wise monkey tread along, cautious of what may lurk in the darkness, though, difficult to do with his body wanting him to lie down. With the guidance of his power primate, Antauri head out of the room, but as he did gotten into coughing fit before he saw that it lead into another world.

The place was a meadow, filled with flowers and animal-mix hybrids, ranging from big to small, shapes sizes. The black-fur simian pressed on, however the fits of coughing grown worse and his body grown slower until he collapse and was unable to get back up. Taking in deep breaths, he lay there, helpless, like a practically given-up animal in a desert. Just then, Antauri could no longer keep his open and with giving a _last sight of flowers twitching in the gentle wind_ , he slip into the blank state of darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

When he woken up, Antauri found himself in a different location, beside a flowing river, under a tree with big leaves wrapped around him and something cold on his head; perhaps another leaf. Confused and curious, his eyes moved around. "You're up already?" Antauri looked over to see a person that appeared to be more of a fairy with her leaf like wings. She was about the size of a child, yet seemed a bit more of an adult then she looked. "Good you had me worried there, you had a high fever."

"Though I... appreciate the..." The simian said through breathes as he tried pick himself up. "Help..." It was that moment the fairy set him back down.

"You mustn't get up your fever hasn't broken... Now you came here looking for someone, am I correct?" He gave a nodded. "I thought I've been sensing the presences of someone else here? Don't worry nothing will happen to them... for a while." Antauri soon gained a puzzled look. "I 'am Honoka, a forest sprit who's assign to keep the water sprit, Naia imprisoned, but as of late she's been steeling souls and now has the soul she needs to be herself free after a few hours of getting the spell ready... I'll help you rescue your friend, if you can help me fight Naia. Now just get some rest and fly us to the place."

"My gratitude, Honoka."

"You're welcome... Here" Honoka said as propped up Antauri's head and placed a stringed necklace with a flower on it. "This will make you feel. Sorry about it being girly, but it's the best I can do."

"It's quite fine."

"Good, now let's get going." At that moment, the forest spirits' from changed to that of a serpent, yet still retaining her forest theme. Soon vines grown out of the back of the dragon grabbed the ill simian and place on her back. As the wrapped around him and she flew off, Honoka asked "By the way, before you get some rest, could tell me your name?"

"I 'am better known as Antauri."

"Well, it's nice to meet you to meet you Antauri." As soon as Honoka said that the black fur simian fell asleep.

* * *

When Antauri woken up again, he saw that he and Honoka was in different location. This one seeming to be a long crystal tunnel and an underwater theme and strange water creatures swimming by. "You're awake? Good because we're almost there." The spirit and the monkey stopped in front of an ice fortress. As Antauri carefully gotten down, Honoka questioned _"Can you be stealthy, while I divert Naia's attack?"_

"I can."

"Good."

* * *

Inside Chiro struggled and thrash about to get himself free from now a magical hovering ice platform that bind his hands, feet and waste. "Almost there. You'll be a nice sacrifice to break the seal." a water serpent as she watched the teen.

"Hold It, Naia!"

"Honoka, Come to stop me?"

"You know it. I 'am assign to keep you in here." The water serpent grin before gizzards of water tentacles sprang up beside her and lunged themselves at the forest spirit like whips. Honoka flown off, leaving water to rise up to high distance She soon made a comeback by unleashing her vines at the water serpent, but it gotten block by a water shield.

While the spirits battled, Antauri crept on celling, letting out muffled coughs every now and then, before he let go and landed on Chiro's plat form. "Antuari?!" Chiro asked as he watched his teacher pant a bit with flushed cheeks. "Uh, are you okay?"

"I 'am... fine, Chiro?" The black fur monkey unsheathed his ghost claws and slash the cuffs. Just then, a burst of water gushed towards them, however Chiro gotten up, picked Antauri up, and jumped off.

Back at the battle, the water spirit towered over the forest serpent who struggled to get up. "It looks like I won." Just as Naia was about to lunged her last attack, two names were called out.

"Ghost Claw Attack!"

Antauri cut the creature from behind before Chiro let out a green energy beam "Monkey Fu!" making the water spirit explode, scattering droplets everywhere. At that moment the wise simian collapsed on to the ground. "ANTAURI?!" the human screamed out as he rushed towards his teacher. "Antauri is he..?"

"He has a temperature" Honoka informed him as she turned in her fair form before she lifted the Ill being and him the teen. "It'll best, if you get treatment for it right away."

"Right... Wait, what about you?"

"No need to worry, thanks to two weaken Naia I can take her now. Now get out of here and destroy the mirror before she reforms."

"But...?" All of the sudden a loud growl was let out. Soon the scattered water rejoined with each other. It formed another fairy, only this one had a water theme and appeared to be ticked.

"GO NOW!" Hononka demeaned.

"Wait, how do I get out?!"

"Take this!" The forest themed spirit flung Chiro a flower with long stem. "It'll help you get out of here!" Soon Honoka flown into another fight.

"But how?"

"Just go now!" The forest spirit. Chiro stood there for a bit. As much as he hated the idea, she did have a point, Antauri is in real need of Gibson's medical expertise, and he couldn't afford to make his close ally wait, so he bolted towards the exit. Beside Honoka seem like she got this.

"Not so fast!" Naia was a bout lash water tentacles when Honoka stopped her with her vines.


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile, Chiro dashed forwards with his mentor in one arm and the flower in the other. Just then, the flower moved. He paused, the plant gotten out of his grasp, it soon circled itself and hovered in the air. An image appeared in the middle, an image of the others standing.

* * *

"Gee, he's been in there for a long time? I hope he's okay." Otto said with a sadden face. All of the sudden, an orange glove appeared in the glass, taking the simians off-guard, grabbing the rim followed by Chiro and Antauri.

"Chiro"

"Antauri!"

"Is he alright?" Nova asked in a concern tone.

"Never mind that now, we have to destroy the mirror!"

"They took a look at each other before Sprx jumped blasted it with his _Magno Tingler Blast_ shattering the glass in to pieces.

* * *

After that, Gibson waste no time to take a look at his second-in-command. It turns out that the fever sky-rocketed to high temperature, but they managed bring it down after a while. Chiro sat by his father-figure's side as he sleep in a peacefully. The flower around the elder's neck had long since weathered a way. The teen hated that Antauri had to go through so much trouble, while he was useless to do anything to prevent it, but at the same he was also glade he did, to have him seen his teacher again and to be in the world they both belong. The simian appeared to be doing better. Just then, he felt metallic hand griping his wrist. He looked up to see Antauri staring at him. "Is there something troubling you?" the simian questioned in a horsed and scratchy voice.

"What, no. I mean, why would I?"

"You can't fool me Chiro, though I 'am ill I can still sense you're lying-." At that moment, the cyborg gotten into a coughing fit. It was then the human probed Antauri's head up, letting an ice that was on his to fall and handed him glass of water, which the black gratefully drank.

After he sat and Antauri down and put everything back in their places, Chiro let out a sigh and questioned "Why did you go in after me after you know how sick you were?"

"The same reason I assume, you would have done the same for me." Chiro stared a bit, taking in, the wise monkey's words before he smiled and node.

* * *

 **Author's note:** I might continue this a bit more in future, but for now this the end. Thanks to all who read, reviewed, favored, and followed. I had a lot of fun writing this.


End file.
